dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet M-2! A Checkered Past!
Summary Giru tells them about his home planet M2 and wants to return their to visit as he hasn't seen it in years, and Pan convinces them to agree. Upon arrival they arrive in a city inhabitant by Giru-looking robots and as they are about to enter a store; a machine identifying itself as Commander Nezi reveals itself and orders their capture. Bizu attacks Goku and Trunks and easily overpowers them before encasing them in his body as Ribet attacks Goten and Pan. Giru reveals his duplicity and uses sleeping gas to knock Goku and Trunks while Goten transforms into a Super Saiyan to use it's energy as a explosive wave. He overpowers Ribet with several punches he and Pan synchronise their attack and fire their Uncle-Niece Masenko at Ribet and nearly destroys him as Goten becomes enraged at Giru's decent and the capture of Goku and Trunks; he transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and begins pressure Ribet with Pan's help before being knocked away by a rocket and sent into ground as Ribet extends his arms. Goten's anger begins to get the better of him and gives into as he begins to increase his power. His hair begins to become longer as the planet shakes and a typhoon blows away Pan and the Giru-like robots. Trunks awakes as the sleeping gas wears off becomes shocked at Goten as his friend as just became a Super Saiyan 3 and watches him punch Ribet heavily damaging him before Goten and Pan finish him off with a Uncle-Niece Masenko. Trunks shows that he had already achieve the form and becomes Super Saiyan 3 - nearly destroys Bizu in the progress. Goten and Pan have just destroyed Ribet and Trunks freed himself and Goku from Bizu after the sleeping gas wore off. Trunks punches Bizu but is turned into Metal by General Rilldo while Goku is recaptured and Goten is knocked out by sleeping gas. Pan grabs Goten and flees from the Machine Mutants while Trunks and Goku are taken. Heartbroken; Pan thinks of away to save Goku and Trunks and attempts to infiltrate the machine base but is almost caught forcing her to use a disguise. Meanwhile, the robots scan Goku's power as Rilldo has Bizu repaired and orders him to go with the Sigma Force to capture Pan as he downloads information on the Dragon Team from Goku. Anime/Fanga *Giru using sleeping gas on Goku and Trunks to knock them out. *Pan and Goten fight Ribet and Goten ascends to Super Saiyan 3. *Ribet is destroyed by Goten and Pan while Natt is survives. *Bizu is damaged by Trunks' Super Saiyan 3 transformation and is turned into Metal by Rilldo. *In the Fanga; only Goku's information is downloaded as Trunks has be turned to Metal. *When Turn to Metal; Trunks body is only metal and doesn't become Tablet like. *Thanks to turn to Metal by Rilldo aren't fragile. *General Rilldo fights Trunk while in the Anime - he only fought Pan and Goku in the Baby Saga. Fights *Goku and Trunks vs. Bizu *Pan and Goten (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Ribet *Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Bizu *Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. General Rilldo Category:Fanga